


Let’s Just Not Label It

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Kyle is having a sexuality crisis, and Craig helps to see him through it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Let’s Just Not Label It

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i would just like to disclose i am not demisexual or asexual so if u find anything at all i have included offensive of inaccurate pls dont hold back in thr comments, i based this on my own experiences but I know things dont always translate seamlessly!  
> Also fat thanks to the love of my life thelotusflower for looking this fic over and supporting me and loving cryle w me i love u lotus

Kyle loves Kenny. He really does—he’s hilarious, kind, a great listener, and an amazing friend. Sometimes, though, he _really_ can’t stand him.

Kenny is incredibly boisterous and open when it comes to discussing his sexual endeavors. Ever since they began at the concerning age of 10, he has made a plethora of unnecessary details known to the group of _what_ and _who_ he has done. 

It has always made Kyle wildly uncomfortable—understably so, he thought. Until Stan confiding in him caused him a massive identity crisis. 

He assumed was always been on the same page about Kenny oversharing. It was _weird_. They gained nothing from the knowledge or the thought of sex. They had no interest in the topic. 

For Stan, though, it was fueled by jealousy. He wanted to be the person Kenny was bragging. He was in love with Kenny. 

Kyle did his best to comfort his best friend as he fell apart about the whole thing, finally confessing and crying as he did so. He talked about how painful it was to hear Kenny always talk about being with other people and wishing he could know what it is like to be the one Kenny wants. After all, he did feel immensely sad for what his friend was going through, but it triggered a crippling train of thought. 

All this time, he thought Stan and him hated hearing of Kenny’s conquests for the same reason, but to discover this was not the case made him confront why _he_ feels the way he does about it. 

He has spent long nights picking apart his brain and trying to decide why he is so indifferent to the topic. He was unable to put his finger on it until he did a Google/Tumblr deep dive and found the term _asexual_. Apparently there is a whole host of people who do not experience sexual attraction or have those urges. Suddenly, instant relief washed over him—he was normal after all. 

The more he read of ace people and asexual experience, it seemed to fit almost perfectly. There were things here and there he did not quite relate to but for the most part it seemed to fit—he considered it a done deal. Kyle was _asexual_.

Then another crisis came along—but he still has crushes on people. He still likes the idea of having a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Romance itself does not disgust him, and he values the idea of courtship and being emotionally intimate with other people. 

At this point, the confusion of his identity felt crippling. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, but he felt like he could not rest until he got to the bottom of it—or at least, he would continue to obsess about it until he found the clear cut answer. 

This time he talks to Stan and Kenny, figuring after a year of being in a committed relationship with one another, both identifying as bisexual, and Kenny having recently come out to them as genderfluid, they _must_ have the answers. The two do all they can to help Kyle discern his specific orientation, and come up with the closest they can hope to get: asexual biromantic. 

Now that he knows, he can move on. Sure, there is bound to be some awkward conversations with potential partners about how he has no interest in having intercourse with them, but it's _fine_. At least he knows what the hell he is and can stop spiralling. 

Of course his brain has different ideas when Craig Tucker begins flirting with him. 

Nothing is questioned until Craig actually asks him to be his boyfriend. His response was a horrendous, embarrassing, _Um, maybe!_ before sprinting off to consult his friends. 

“Guys, Craig just asked me out.” Kyle breathes, wide eyes in Kenny and Stan as they stand before the row of dingy, green lockers in their high school’s corridor. 

Kenny gasps joyfully, “Aye! Congrats on join’ the cuffed club, my friend!” 

“I didn’t say _yes_!” Kyle scoffs. 

Stan shoots him a confused expression from behind his locker’s door. “Why not? I thought you had a crush on him.” 

“I mean—I do, he’s cute and nice and funny and all that bullshit, but how am I supposed to tell him I’m, like… never gonna sleep with him?” Kyle poses, worrying his bottom lip. “What if he doesn’t get it and he just thinks I’m a freak?” 

Kenny frowns at his paranoid friend, “You know you don’t actually have to disclose this information to him, right? You don’t owe ‘em anything.” 

Kyle groans, clutching his binder to his chest as the three begin traveling to their respective classrooms in unison, “I mean, _yes_ , I know, it’s just… I don’t know, what if he finds out the _hard_ way, breaks up with me, and then _tells_ everyone?” 

“If you really think that he’s the type of person who would do that, you probably shouldn’t date him.” Stan points out. 

Kenny stops in place before his English class and drops a hand onto Kyle’s arm, peering up at him with a comforting smile. “Dude, just trust your gut and do what makes you happy. You deserve to date anyone you want. Plus, if your worst case scenario does happen, maybe you’ll make a lil closeted ace person feel better knowing they’re not alone!” 

“Thanks,” Kyle says with a weak grin, not entirely sure if he finds the bright side of that particular scenario comforting. 

With that, Kenny leans up to peck Stan on the lips before retreating into the classroom. It leaves Stan with a grin across his lips as he addresses Kyle. “Well, dude, you know how I feel about Craig, and it isn’t much. But you seem to have this sudden, intense burst of compatibility and you really like him, so, you should just go for it.” 

As he sits through a monotonous history lecture, he thinks only of how to remedy the situation with Craig. He prays hasn’t already ruined everything by saying _maybe_ to _do you want to be my boyfriend._ He decides to discreetly shoot him a message instead of allowing himself to spiral any further. 

**Kyle (1:24p):**

Hey, can we meet up after school and talk?

**Craig (1:26p)**

Sure. Where? 

**Kyle (1:26p)**

Starks?

**Craig (1:40p)**

Ok

Kyle lets out a heavy breath and spends the rest of the school day consumed with the same worry and confusion he feels constantly plagues him. 

_

Craig arrives before he does, which makes him feel even more needlessly guilty. Even after thinking about it for 3 hours straight, he is still not positive about what he wants to say. He wants to be in a relationship, but his nonexistent libido and confusing orientation has always made him overly anxious about any kind of dating. 

“What’s up?” Craig greets when he peers up to find Kyle by his side with a nervous grin and hands in the pockets of his Adidas windbreaker. Craig skips another rock across the minimal surface of the dark, blue water that has not yet frozen over. 

“Hey,” Kyle begins, heart already assaulting his chest. “I just wanted to, um… address what happened earlier this morning.”

Craig maintains his focus on the body of water before them but gives a nod of acknowledgment. Kyle continues, “I’m sorry for sending mixed signals about dating it’s just… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Kyle peers up to find pretty, hazel eyes now locked on his. He feels a flutter in the base of his stomach at the contact and subtle encouragement. He wets his lips and begins absentmindedly gesturing with opened and closed palms. “There’s just… this thing about me, and I don’t want to put you in a situation where we’re dating for a month and having a great time and we really like each other and then you find out and it just ruins everything… that’s why I said _maybe_ , because I wanted to say _yes_ , but I just don’t want it to eventually just all go to hell.” 

“Do you still have HIV?” Craig wonders with a cocked eyebrow. 

“What?! No! That’s not it at all!” Kyle exclaims. 

The taller boy simpers amusedly to him and shrugs, “Well even if you did, I’m sure we could still figure it out. But since it’s not that I’m sure it isn’t nearly as complicated.” 

In a weird way, the sentiment is very comforting. Regardless, it is difficult to explain what the actual setback is. Kyle casts his gaze away to do so with a sigh, “It’s just, I’m—like, asexual?” 

Kyle quickly darts his eyes back to gauge Craig’s reaction. It seems completely unchanged. He continues, “I just don’t really do… sex. So I don’t know if that’s a deal breaker for you, but, it’s why I was so hesitant.” 

Craig nods, “But you’re still into dating?” 

“Yeah, for sure! I know it’s weird, I’m like… _asexual_ _biromantic_. According to Google and Kenny at least,” Kyle chuckles nervously. “I get if you’d rather be with someone else now.” 

There is an excruciating pause that is probably way shorter than it feels. The end result is Craig’s lips quirking into a smile as he says, “So, now that I know that, if I ask you out again would you say yes this time?” 

A warm, humbled feeling fills Kyle’s chest and his own, broad smile crinkles his eyes. He nods in confirmation and meets Craig’s eyes yet again as he restates his earlier proposition: “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I will,” Kyle assures with a head nod, his auburn curls bouncing with the movement. 

Craig’s cheeks have obtained a rosy tinge that Kyle finds absolutely adorable. “Cool. Wanna skip rocks with me?” 

With that, they spend time together as a newly established couple tossing rocks into Stark's Pond and ranting about their favorite shows together. Kyle feels an immense pressure lifted from his chest to know that Craig likes him regardless of his complicated identity. 

It is especially comforting to know Craig will like him regardless when he questions that identity again. 

After a month and a half of dating Craig and starting to experiment with kissing him every once in a while, Kyle begins having certain fantasies and dreams and daydreams about something he was positive he never cared about or felt a desire for. For reasons unknown, the closer his emotional ties to Craig become, the more sexually attracted to Craig he feels. 

It is absolutely _bizarre_. He has never felt the urge to be sexual with anyone before, and yet here Craig is, causing certain uncontrollable physical reactions when he looks at Kyle a certain way or kisses his lips or grazes his thigh. 

It’s confusing, and it’s embarrassing after making the announcement to Craig that he does not experience these types of feelings. Now it’s an everyday thought. 

Frustrated and disheartened, Kyle decides to take some time for himself and try to collect his thoughts. He cancels on hanging out with his friends and promises himself he will stay away from any LGBTQ+ online glossaries and sexuality tests. 

Which is a pact that lasts about 10 minutes. 

First he takes a quiz that renders him 17.9% hererosexual and 100% homosexual, which makes _no_ sense to him. 

The second quiz he selects seems much more legitimate. Its questions consist of less binary restrictive material. He already feels far less boxed in, especially when he is able to select options that include “depends on personality”. During careful consideration of all of the options, he finds himself selecting “depends on personality” for every one. 

Finally, he stumbles upon a question that really makes him think: _Who was your first love?_

He is pretty sure he’s never been in love—but if he’s being honest, the word does post into his head when he thinks about Craig. He clicks “someone of the same sex” just to be safe. 

The results are disappointing. It tells him he is _pansexual_. More frustration bubbles up in his chest. He _knows_ what pansexual means and he knows that that’s not _right_. 

He slams his laptop shut and lets out an angered groan. Why is this so _hard_? Why is sexuality so fucking confusing? Why isn’t there an entire semester long course about it when you hit puberty so you don’t spend years wondering why you’re such a weirdo? 

After a bout of silent self-loathing, Kyle’s attention is taken by the ping of a text notification. He lifts the device to his eyes and grins when he reads the message.

**Craig (7:09p)**

How’s it going? Miss you 💘

**Kyle (7:09p)**

I miss you too. Are you busy?

**Craig (7:11p)**

Nope, just got out of marching band rehearsal. What’s up? 

**Kyle (7:15p)**

Wanna come over? 

**Craig (7:15p)**

Won’t ur parents care?

**Kyle (7:16p)**

I don’t think so.

**Craig (7:18p)**

Ok omw 

Kyle grins and flips over to his phone’s camera to examine the state of his hair. It looks ridiculous, but for some reason, Craig loves it even frizzy and wavy. Just the thought of Craig’s fingers in his hair causes a tight feeling in the base of his stomach—and also makes him recall his previous frustrations. 

Biting at his lip, he decides to type in exactly what is happening on Google; no more beating around the bush. He waves his thumbs over the keyboard before punching into the search bar _What am i if i like boys and girls but only want to have sex if were together and really close._ A wealth of useless nonsense comes up and it discourages him further. A few words are even completely new to him, and he looks up their definition to figure out what the fuck it even means. 

In doing so, he finally comes across a fitting description; “Demisexual people only feel sexually attracted to someone when they have an emotional bond with the person. They can be gay, straight, bisexual, or pansexual, and may have any gender identity”. 

It feels like realization hitting him hard. The more he reads and understands about demisexuality, the more fitting it seems. Halfway through his third article a knock sounds against his bedroom door. He jumps, nearly forgetting he had invited his boyfriend over. 

Craig slips inside moments later, sending a grin Kyle’s way. Butterflies erupt inside his belly as he traces over to greet him with a “Hey” before ploppong down on the mattress opposite him. 

“Are you okay?” Craig asks, concerned, “You look kind of frazzled.” 

“I’m good! I’m okay, sorry, I’ve just been…” he pauses, considering keeping the whole ordeal to himself. He decides against it, recalling his terrible poker face. “have you ever heard of demisexual?” 

“I think so. Isn’t that when you’re only attracted to people you have an emotional connection with?” Craig asks for clarification. 

Kyle bats his eyelashes, “Yes, dude, how did yoi know that off the top of your head?” 

“When you know you’re gay at the age of 8, you have plenty of time to research,” Craig retorts with a snort as he twists his body around to face his boyfriend head on. “Why?” 

Kyle wets his lips and casts his stare downward, fiddling with the edge of a blanket, “I just think that might be what I am.” 

A minute goes by and Craig still hasn’t said anything. Kyle lifts an eyebrow to him, “Well?” 

Craig opens his mouth, words falling out in a delayed manner, “I am trying to figure out a way to respond that doesn’t make me seem like a douchebag.”

Kyle snaps as he endures a sinking feeling, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Well if you’re demisexual,” Craig clears his throat, “that means you’re either cheating on me or… you want to have sex with me.” 

Soon Kyle’s cheeks match his hair color. He sputters out a few nonsensical noises before Craig holds up a hand, “See what I mean? Before you finish that thought, I also want to say that I really, really don’t care what you are. I just really love spending time with you and I will only ever go as far as you are comfortable with physically.” 

Kyle’s lips quirk into a grateful smile as his eyes swim with Craig’s sincere expression. He sighs, “Do… Do you really think I’m worth all this confusion?” 

“Without a doubt, Red,” Craig assures with a sweet smile. He reaches a comforting hand out for Kyle to grasp. “I’m sorry you’re so confused. I can’t imagine how frustrating it must be. I know finding labels for yourself can be helpful to not feel so lost, but don’t let it consume you. At the end of the day, the only thing that matters is you’re _Kyle_. And Kyle is pretty awesome.” 

With a breath of relief, Kyle propels himself forward and wraps his arms around Craig’s neck. A pair of long, lanky arms encircle him and hold him close, making him feel whole and supported. He reels his head backwards to find Craig’s lips, before pressing a long, happy kiss against them. Craig reciprocated fluid, gentle motions that render Kyle weak in the knees. 

Kyle draws back and lets himself become lost in Craig’s warm hazels yet again. His voice falls to a whisper ad he asks, “So if I said I wanted to… try stuff… would you?” 

“Absolutely,” Craig breaths, pecking Kyle’s lips before continuing, “only if you want to. Don’t do anything you aren't up for. I know you thought you were assexual for the longest, so—“ 

“Let’s just… not label it for now,” Kyle shrugs, the idea of carelessness liberating. He smiles, “I really like _you_ and that’s all that matters to me.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” 

With that, they entangle themselves again and kiss with fever. Kyle remains uncertain of exact what his particular brand of complicated sexuality is, but for now, he is fine with identifying as Craig’s lover. 


End file.
